the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bast Castle
|destroyed= |location=Syracuse, Nebraska |owner=*Unidentified rulers *Hell Burnbottom |affiliation=Elite NoHeads |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era }}Bast Castle is a castle in Syracuse, Nebraska that was once home to royalty. In 2030, it was taken over by the Elite NoHeads. The castle was perched atop a mountain overlooking the city. Hell Burnbottom murdered Jonathan in Bast Castle. Description The Castle Bast Castle is an old, rotting castle that has been abandoned for several centuries. After the Revolutionary War, the manor was dark, unused and undisturbed. The back door, which connects to the gardens, which are now dried and sickly, led to the massive kitchen that opened up to the foyer. When Jonathan entered the castle, thinking that there were intruders, he went up the stone steps and turned to the corridor, and there would be a door at the end of the passageway, which would be the drawing room. Despite the castle being greatly in need of renovation, it was described as “moderately comfortable” by Hell Burnbottom during his stay in 2032 and 2033. The Drawing Room The drawing room of Bast Castle was the room in which Jonathan was found dead. When Hell Burnbottom’s ghost is taken inside the castle, undetected by Fobbles or mutants, he stays inside the drawing room. When Jonathan entered the manor in 2031, he also saw that the drawing room contained a fireplace, a rug and the armchair that Burnbottom’s ghost sits on. Tri-battlements There were battlements all around the top of The Tri. They were used by the Bast Castle defense during the Battle of Bast Castle. They were heavily damaged during the course of the battle, with parts of the floor falling in, revealing the corridors below. Catwalks by the Tri-battlements There was a set of catwalks close to the rafters of a high-ceilinged hall by The Tri battlements. Hell Burnbottom and Sebiscuits Cardarphen had a confrontation here, by which time Burnbottom had gained the upper hand. Cardarphen had no way of defending himself when Burnbottom struck him with lightning, he was temperately in Oblivion but, woke up on one of the catwalks. Cellar The prisoners of the Elite NoHeads had all been held in the secret room below the drawing room. George Thames II, Amelia Vane, and Evans were all held here. According to Darren Slade, the trio’s collection of Dark artifacts were hidden below ground level in this room. During Hell Burnbottom’s stay in the manor, the function of this room changed to that of a holding cell for the aforementioned prisoners. This room is completely escape-proof and has no light; only the three Arts can bypass the room’s securities. It had nothing in it except a water canteen, a food bowl and a few nails. History Early history Bast Castle originally belonged to several lines of royalty, back when Kings and Queens were still in charge. Several Knights resided here, including the Makkan who would eventually become Lord Tempest. A formidable warrior who craved battle, the Master studied Mettan teachings and fell to the Darkness, which led to his expulsion from Bast Castle. After the Revolutionary War saw the founding of the government, however, the castle was deserted. It would remain this way for centuries, until it was reoccupied in 2030. Use by the Elite NoHeads In January 2030, a mass breakout from Beta Prison set three long-imprisoned NoHeads — Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit — loose. These three were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being legendary. The other two escapees returned to service to Hell Burnbottom. Together, they planned to make a complicated dark potion to return Hell Burnbottom to a body. Later, an orphan named Jonathan destroyed the soul of Mr. Stupid NoHead, prompting Hell Burnbottom’s soul to leave the underworld and return to Bast Castle with Cygnus and Whammo. Jonathan saw a light coming from within the castle late one night. Knowing of the castle's origins, Jonathan headed inside the castle. Upon entering and climbing to its fourth level, he overheard Burnbottom’s conspiracy. He was soon discovered by Nagatha and subsequently was “invited” into the room by the Lunch Money Bandit on the orders of Hell Burnbottom. After a short conversation, Jonathan demanded that Burnbottom turn around from the fireplace and face him “like a man,” to which Burnbottom replied that he was “much more than a man” and agreed to turn around, requesting Whammo to turn the chair he was sitting in around to face Jonathan. When this was done, Jonathan let out a horrified scream when he saw Burnbottom’s evil spirit, and his scream continued even after Burnbottom fired a powerful death beam at him. Fireball later plucked a bone from a erutul’s corpse, took it to Lioness graveyard, and buried it away, while Cygnus trapped a mother woarc for its egg. Whammo proceeded to Lioness graveyard and prepared the potion. At the same time, the Lunch Money Bandit turned Lindsay’s homemade plate into a transport. In May of 2031, Hell Burnbottom trapped Lindsay Kellerman in the Tower of Reincarnation, since she was needed to bring him back. After Kellerman escaped their duel and returned to the MBH, the Elite NoHeads returned to Bast Castle. Third NoHead War Hell Burnbottom now had some of his followers, but he still needed to mobilize the Rocket army. Because Whammo and Cygnus were warned against telling anyone of what had happened, the only knowledge of Burnbottom’s return was Lindsay’s word, which was vigorously disputed by the government. Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Thanks to the Elite NoHeads, there were numerous war casualties in 2032. However, Hell Burnbottom and the other Elite NoHeads remained at Bast Castle. Burnbottom also set a plan in motion to assassinate Master Intelligence, the leader of the resistance against him, thus removing the S.M.S.B. from existence. Later, Hell Burnbottom implanted a vision into Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s head that only he could destroy the NoHeads. Convinced of his power, Sebiscuits traveled to the base. There, he engaged Burnbottom, who disarmed him, leading to a vicious duel of dark side powers. With Nagatha ready to attack, Sebiscuits broke off and slew the snake. Burnbottom furiously knocked Sebiscuits off the ramp. As Cardarphen attempted to run, a series of vines trapped and strangled him, and Burnbottom fired a beam that killed him on the spot. Whammo carried the body to the front of the base for the arriving S.M.S.B. to see. Burnbottom proclaimed the death of Cardarphen and his victory until Cardarphen was suddenly resurrected. This led to a second battle resulting in Fireball dying and the Lunch Money Bandit turning to stone. Meanwhile, Hell Burnbottom and Lindsay Kellerman had a confrontation in the upper levels, finishing with Lindsay throwing Burnbottom and herself off from a balcony into the ravine below. It is unknown what happened to Bast Castle after the destruction of the Elite NoHeads, but it is likely that it remained abandoned for a long time. Administration File:Hell Burnbottom.jpg|Hell Burnbottom Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Castles Category:Locations used by the NoHeads Category:Hell Burnbottom's possessions